An epic pony war
by Vuld Edone
Summary: A tiny spark warmed the air, melted the ice and freed the land of Equestria. It then became a part of everypony, and everypony would live to make it live for generations since.
1. 1 Game of chess

**When Twilight said "Epic Pony War", I thought "someone makes it happen". After a week waiting for someone else to do it, I decided to write my "War and peace" for little girls.**

**But the wedding came, guards now had spears and cities had shields, making a premise of my story irrelevant. What follows is the "pilot", the first four chapters which by chance were planned as a sub-story with their own happy ending. You will hardly notice 22 chapters are missing.  
**

**I'm still hoping for someone to finally write _the_ Epic Pony War. This is what it could have been.  
**

* * *

Once was a land filled with mistrust and unrest. Discord had ruled, and in its aftermath a bond true enough to repulse it was yet to be found. It was a land of many creatures, animals, beasts, monsters all alike, governed by none but themselves. There were unicorns, and there were pegasi. And there were ponies. The three battled endlessly, until their fighting attracted a never ending winter upon them. The more bitter their fight, the more glacial it was. At the coldest of time, all were driven on the flank of a mountain where but only a few escaped the ice. There, in a last desperate attempt to save themselves, they put their fate in friendship. A tiny spark warmed the air, melted the ice and freed the land of Equestria. It then became a part of everypony, and everypony would live to make it live for generations since.

With the snow gone the plain was green again, and of flowers colourful. It was muddy and as the sun high lavished its light, the humidity was dropping from grass and branches. Fields on the hills were already growing in imitation to pastures of free vegetation, bushes and trees at the entrance of forests yet to regain their coats of leaves. Around the plain were mountains far away, their tops white, from afar visible on one side a mount was holding the towers of Canterlot. It touched clouds in the sky, puffy and light, scarce up to the horizon. At this hour of the day the sky was clear, a mild wind flying in altitude. Wings large bending on currents, she was flying free through the distance. She was happy, especially today, her fly careless over the blooming land. A sudden gap in the wind made her stumble, so she quickly flapped to regain her height. But in her surprise she had opened her mouth, and let the letter she was holding go. The mare saw it disappear in a cloud, so she rushed to find it, buzzed around high and low without luck. The town was near, between woods and orchards the flocks of thatched roofs enlivened their surrounding.

Ponyville was quiet, full of its everyday hum of cheers from houses open to public places where grass mixed with paved streets. Bridges all along the town's river were rumouring of greetings and conversations, as inhabitants met, ambling to their occupations in quarters of close overreaching buildings and packs of tents, without much attention for the flying pegasus. She flew over their heads avoiding a few chimneys directly to the library, left with space a venerable hollow tree with its windows and balcony, that many entrances for her. She hesitated in her approach, and only then did some notice her gray silhouette poise on a few air jumps, before she decided she wouldn't care. She missed the balcony, trotted in her landing through the open window right into Twilight's sleeping room and stopped only at the edge of the floor.

Among other things, she had disturbed the two inhabitants. Twilight raised her head to see the clumsy face trying to recover from the crash. Before her hooves, emerging from the fallen pile of books, her baby dragon rubbed his forehead.

"Good day, Derpy!" Twilight said happily. "Is there any mail for me?"  
The mare got up, shacked and answered: "A letter from the princess!"  
"Couldn't she just have asked me to report it?" Spike grumbled.

She hardly could, somehow said the pegasus expression as the memory came back of the conditions in which it was written. Yet her attention had already shifted, and she stared at the librarian with a smile. Twilight tapped the ground, jolted her dark, indigo mane rejoiced by pink and purple locks.

"So..." she eventually asked. "Can I have the letter?"  
"I lost it!" Was the simple, spontaneous answer.  
Spike shrugged his shoulders, turning away: "She could definitely have asked me."

As he was picking up the books, her friend was still trying to react, stopped fast in the middle of her reaction. A bolt of worry had stretched her legs, carrying her one step forward while she stammered the first word. Derpy was now playing upstairs, in little leaps that made her wings flutter a bit. Hanged up by her haunch the mailmare had her saddlebag still full, weighing on one side. Why, she held that one letter especially apart. Saddened, Twilight looked around at all the volumes and parchments the library offered, on the table a few golden horse seals that made her gasp at the idea of what she lost, then she considered the stairs and went up quite hastily.

Once she was at the first floor, again she tried to ask the mare, only to sigh. It took a full breath, but when she reopened her eyes, a timid smile had come back on her face. She turned to Spike, who gave her a thumbs up, to which she responded by waving her hoof. Finally, patience had paid, and she felt good having dealt with temper. So she could finally ask:

"What do you mean you've lost the letter!" She yelled, making the gray pegasus roll. "It was from princess Celestia! This is a crisis. How will I ever know what she wanted to tell me? How will I answer!"  
"Oh! That's easy!" Derpy answered. "She read it to me!"

It took a few seconds for Twilight to stop shivering, as she unmasked her face she realized why the mailmare was so calm. She had been there when the letter was written, so there was no secret in its content. So she stood up, still a bit abashed, and her face was explicitly asking why people let her panic before such revelations; to which Derpy bounced around her with joy, answering that it was funny; to which she frowned. She finally put a stop to her bouncing, and went on the bed near the open window to recite the letter in a very fluid and precise narration, as if the letter was there to be read.

The very first sentence was an apology, because the princess was about to ask a great burden out of her faithful student. There was no worry to have, yet neither she nor her sister princess Luna could attend a very important event. That was why she was turning to her most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. At this point of the letter, the unicorn sighed in relief, thinking of what would have happened if it had been lost. She was asked to depart for the Fauna Festival that was held for the week. There, she would represent the princess and ponies of Equestria in a game of chess. "A what?" But the pegasus continued. Her partner for the game would be empress Leone, a proud and respected subject. She would understand the circumstances, so her student could ease her fears. Yet princess Celestia asked one thing of her:

"And I don't remember the rest!" Derpy exclaimed, before staring to nowhere.  
"Can you make an effort? It could be important..."  
But she shook her head: "I must go!" And so randomly she did.

Already at the window, she let herself fall before catching up at the last moment, and depart. Behind her the mare was in distress, helplessly wanting to know what that one thing was. Turning back inside she began to trot in her room, trying to think of what to do. Spike had already joined her, with a sceptical look that she finally noticed. "You're right!" And she rushed through the stairs in front of her happy dragon, who then just remembered he didn't say a word, so he ran after her trying to stop her from whatever she had in mind. He gained on her as they were passing through streets, in direction of the town hall. "What do you plan to do?" She exulted at the question, and pointed to Sugarcube Corner. The candy house could only spell the name of Pinkie Pie.

When she uttered that name, she stopped and looked at her left, behind her, certain that her pinky friend was there, but the street crowded with ponies had no trace of her. So she turned back to find herself muzzle on muzzle with the happiest face of all of Ponyville.

"Hey Twilight! You look very happy! I know I'm happy because you're here and I am here and that makes us together and you said you were looking for me?"  
"When did you grow so much?" The unicorn asked in return, as her friend dominated her by two to three apples.  
"That's because she is over my head." Spike answered.

So she put her hooves back on the ground, and Twilight could finally explain to her the letter she received, that she had to go to the Fauna Festival and how she decided that it would be an easier task if all of her friends followed her. "Then," she said, she would have the rest of the day and a whole night to be anxious. "And?" Asked Pinkie Pie with excitation, waiting for the moment that arrived when she would be asked to join her to the fair.

But as soon as she did, the pink pony backed with an annoyed face, so suddenly that it startled the baby dragon:

"Why would anypony go to the Fauna Festival? It's the most boring party ever, and they have like, a thousand guests!"  
"You know about that fair?"  
"Of course!" And she began gesturing through her explanation. "It's a big place with tents and stuff where friendly creatures from all of Equestria come and make friends! They play and they race, they wrestle, they throw logs then there is this big puzzle game then people leave and it's sad but it's mostly ponies and griffons so who cares..."  
"Wait, you've been there?"  
"Silly!" She answered with a bright face. "I only heard of it yesterday! So when do we go? When do we go?"

Departure happened the following day, unusually late as the sun took its time to rise. When dawn officially arrived, at the edge of the town Twilight was already there, the purple unicorn under the blazing rays of morning, waiting on the muddy path. On her back still partly asleep Spike repeated for her to calm down, and to stop looking at the mill. He already had to bear with her reading through the night about that fair. She couldn't help it, the quiet pastures around them were only adding to her anxiety. It wasn't only her task, it was the late sun, it was all the unanswered questions.

Her thoughts quickly faded as she saw the rainbow trace through the sky in a straight line, cut sharp at its end then fall on her in a curve. That remembered her how humid the weather was, and she was waiting for a bit of time. Drops of water covered her mane and purple coat, a dew that Dash blew away in a few flapping of her wings when she landed. The blue pegasus had not yet put her hooves on grass, she was already grinning of confidence, five tickets on her that she quickly hid. She eluded her friend's question, nothing of concern. All she cared was that her talented friend was going to play at the Festival, and it was going to be great, and ponies in Ponyville were already picking winners. And eluded that question too. By chance from the town they saw Pinkie Pie coming, already near as she had spotted her two friends and was running to join them. Twilight stepped back to let the two enter a lively contest of expectations. The purple unicorn walked a bit, trying to find the others, but there was nopony else. Ponyville was awakening, as light was growing, its inhabitants were gaining the streets.

She finally saw Fluttershy, almost missing her until she was away from thatched roofs looking yellow in the morning. But there she was, trotting on the path wings shut with a fluffy white ball on her mane. The bunny only woke up when they greeted each other, at which point the pegasus explained she was afraid of crowds, and asked her pet Angel to accompany her. She kind of smiled timidly, then asked the bunny "if it's still okay with you". Then noticed Pinkie enumerating all the possible dishes at the buffet to a boasting Dash. That discussion ended, all found themselves waiting, without much to say but complain about the two missing ponies. Twilight however, her concerns shared, showed herself confident and patiently stood still, certain that they would come soon.

The Carousel was the nearest to them, among tents on this side of the river. They finally saw it open, and the mare getting out, turn around and concentrate. Her horn began to blow, then the door did and when she showed efforts, her luggage came out one by one to form a pile. "Tell me she isn't serious" Rainbow Dash warned. They all aligned as they saw her approach, pulling the vast pile of luggage behind her, slowing her much. They all began to wave at her, calling her aloud and the precious unicorn first thought they were extremely happy to see her, so she waved back at them. She quickly understood, however, looked at her adventure pack, then at them, then showed anguish. Pinkie Pie offered morse signals that finally convinced her to leave it all behind, and she came to them in a simple dress for the fair.

"I hope you all know what you're doing!" She complained. "I'm not sure I'm going to survive without my wardrobe!"  
"Come on!" Dash could but only argue. "At this rate we'll never reach that festival! Let's go already!"  
"Rainbow Dash is right, Rarity." Spike, on hearing Twilight begin, opened an eye before returning to sleep. "We must show pragmatism, and let practical concerns take priority over fashion. Also, we're only away for the afternoon and it's muddy. Don't take it wrong, but you should take example on Applejack."

Speaking of which, Fluttershy was pointing them the direction of the farm, where their friend pony was making her way to join them. She didn't have passed the fence yet, as she was pulling a carriage of apples, serving as a selling cart, whose wheels were driven by the weight in the mud.

"Somepony. Please. Tell her."

All finally found themselves on the road, six friends as the day advanced discussing about little matters while their glances at the landscape unveiled past the fields tall grass on a vivid air, bringing to them the scent of blooms. The path had soon turned round hills, with the town quickly covered by little woods through which light filtered, along with a few lakes isolated at lower grounds. They were alone, a little group close in the wild, their voices for sole distraction to a sustained pace, yet none complained. Such was the day, the plain full of novelty with its rare foliages on embossed branches, before them after each slope a new sight of multiple shining colours that they couldn't feel the least bit of weariness.

This walk had made her last doubts vanish, and Twilight was now at the lead of the group, daydreaming through the immensity around them, at the same time a ear attentive to Fluttershy's imagination. "Of course there will be minotaurs!" Pinkie Pie confirmed rubbing against the shy pegasus's face, then kept jumping around too excited to stop, her fluffy mane barely following her. Hearing a squeak, the purple unicorn decided to turn and reassure her, only to notice one friend missing. "Where's Rainbow Dash?" The impatient mare, bored of the ground, had long gained her sky, and looking upwards she saw her silhouette shoot through clouds. It was pride, or she really wanted to reach the festival.

"I don't see why!" Applejack continued. "Tis just a fair for griffons to' pat themselves!"  
"Oh, it's not like that!" She left her leading position, slowed up to her friend's height. "The tome of ancient history is clear about that, there will be creatures from all over Equestria."  
"Not what I heard! If ya hear pony wisdom, only griffons care 'bout it! They go there like 'tis their fair, and they're competitive! Not that I'm against it, but I heard they rig the games!" Some gloom on her: "Even the one of chess."  
"Girls. I mean, maybe rumours are fals-" and the pink mare finished for her: "Meanie rumours make ponies sad so let's make happy thoughts happen with a lot of balloons and a lot of love!"

None could argue against balloons, and Applejack nodded, yet with her sharp hat sketching shadows on her face she kept her doubts. It was telling, the way she trotted was nervous, a lot on her mind balancing her tailed straw crest on each side of her wither. It was about then that the unicorn noticed Rarity way behind, occupied at picking flowers to embellish her dress. As they slowed down for her she gained on them, adding the most beautiful one she could find to Fluttershy's hair, a flower that her bunny Angel quickly began to nibble.

Sun had caught on with them, at its highest peak it told them the middle hour of the day, precisely noon at the very moment they met with an intersection. The sign, of old wood with plants rampant on it, had its letters erased. "Now what!" Before they could even discuss, the pegasus mare softly reminded everyone of Rainbow Dash and they all searched the sky for her rainbow mane. With a pair of opera glasses on her muzzle Rarity found her first, and they all gathered just in time to see the mare plunge to the ground and disappear behind the relief. She had descended by the right path, all followed and let the sign behind. It was noon, they discussed, a hope that the fair was close by now.

Yet elevation after elevation through all curves of the path it kept going, even more in that the blue mare was still nowhere to be seen, expected at every turn, always deceiving. At one point Rarity made her voice heard, for her hooves were dirty and she wanted to pause for a bit. "One last effort, we're almost there!" And it finally realized, before their eyes downwards on a large field dozens of large tents pickets extended to all directions, tissues of all colours crowded, over which creatures flew and landed. It was the Festival, numerous flags battling at a mild wind, carts and fences disposed towards alleys of grass, in front of the largest tent of all, huge, it's shadow alone impressive, fortunately thrown over the barriers on the desert field. It suddenly became real before their eyes, that fair they only heard about, and approaching they noticed other groups, mostly ponies, arriving too.

Rainbow was there, at the entrance, facing it without a word or move. She'd just left, after wandering in it, and now from here she could grasp it all in one sight. She looked under her wing, then decided to turn away and go back to the others. That made her aware of her surrounding, and she noticed all those arounds. Ponies and griffons walking side by side, young and old alike, stallions looking fierce, red wings humble. And there she thought she had seen Gilda. Chasing that from her mind, the mare saw that griffon approach, not yet ready to cross the eyes. She had that look, that attitude.

"Hey. Rainbow Dash!" She had that voice, yet softened. "I didn't expect you there…" Now rough again: "… with your friends."

The group had shown on the path, not a minute or two from them. The griffon scratched the soil of exasperation. Things not to be said, not to be heard. Dash had shown some temper, wings turbulent, before she calmed.

"I still prefer their company to yours!" A strange choice of words.  
"Yeah, I know. Look, I won't apologize, okay?" A strange trail of thought. "So."  
"Yeah! So!" Defiantly. "Know anything about the game of chess?"  
"Wanna take bets?"  
"I'm way ahead of you!"

Not a minute or two, but as they discussed memory came back that they had been friends, they were no more, knowing each other so well, Gilda's beak clacking when challenged, the way she held on her moves was telling. So just before the group of ponies was within the reach of voice, the griffon turned away to disappear in the crowd.

Then they were all together again, the six friends at the entrance of the fair. Pinkie ecstatic let shy Fluttershy quiver as she leaped into the crowd, among so many who wouldn't bother to pay her some attention. Applejack didn't lie, it was mostly ponies and griffons yet they could still pick some animals from the region, and creatures that looked savage in diversity. "It must have been good to see her again" the purple mare couldn't help but say, touching, and Dash had to ask her who she was talking about. About Gilda, she summed up their encounter in a few words: she thought Twilight would lose.

Rumours of games would come from every tent, laughs and yells along the battling flags. The nearest place was open, with tables where dices never ceased to roll and roll when the opponent was already shacking its own goblet. There were a few cheers despite rare spectators, a detail to convince the shy pegasus to follow them despite this atmosphere of heavy voices and moves. Angel on her head upset that she stalled seized tufts of her long sleek mane and with them obliged her legs to move, in disarray. As the group reformed in front of the players they felt their thrill and glances at each other before luck decided the winner. Once there it was actually looking quiet, not far was another tent exposing statues in a fine art. "Now that, I can appreciate!" And when others wouldn't follow Rarity went her own way, promising to catch them later for the chess game. After another throw of dice it was Rainbow Dash finding an excuse and with Pinkie lost with new friends the group felt the need to move to other attractions.

They crossed other entrances of tents with new games of strength and wit, some frightening, some so very simple as a large hopscotch. Further was the throw of logs, actually boulders, a disappointment for Pinkie joining them there while they watched beasts raise masses of stone bigger than them, in a strong move project them in the air and make the ground tremble at their fall. A griffon took its turn throwing the boulder with an amazing might, not far enough. He walked away, humiliated. "Those games seem sound" Applejack recognized, still suspicious. "T'was me not being fair I reckon." But they were already moving to new games of ropes before races began, through soil lanes and in the air by large poles that folded at each passage. The afternoon was well advanced when the crowd turned to the biggest tent and voices called for the game of chess to soon begin.

"Twilight?" Her timid voice was hard to hear in the fair. "Me and Angel, we will support you all we can."  
"We'll be on the tiers don't ya worry!"

That made the purple mare feel lighter, as her baby dragon finally chose to leave her back and on its feet assured he would encourage her even if she lost. A scream of indignation forced him to turn, Rarity coming back then nodding that she would be there too.

"Thank you all!" She couldn't express her feelings any better. "I know Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie will be there too… so I won't disappoint any of you!"  
"You will do so much more! That much we know and you don't even suspect. You will be a styled mind to your moves, and a radiant mare in your looks!"

She was about to say more when a call from inside the tent forced them to get each their own way, from the tiers Pinkie Pie calling them where sufficient places awaited them, among all the friends she had made in a couple hours. It was as if the entire Festival had united under this one tent, all sit on wood banks held up high over the center where a trunk cut its roots still firm stood empty. Twilight walked in, still on a corner to see the sides, ponies here, griffons there, and a few mixed. She glanced at her friends, all four on their place waiting as everypony else for the game to begin. Something inside her was in alarm, and she looked everywhere among those assembled, in vain.

Calls were made for silent, and her opponent made her entrance. It was empress Leone, looking old and fierce, her eagle eyes piercing not just minds but a pony's emotions. A collar of many-coloured feathers was her whole attire, rocking when she approached the trunk. Her tired wings, large, were rubbing the soil like a natural dress to her.

"Celestia won't come." Her tone razor sharp.  
A voice from the tiers: "She forfeits!"  
"I don't."

All this time the unicorn had thought to study the Festival but she realized she knew nothing about that Leone. It was a fury only age could calm, but Twilight made up her mind.

"I'm here on behalf of princess Celestia!" And with those words she approached.

The griffon, feathers like the rays of dusk, seized her in her eyes, never to let go until they were face to face.

"Surely you're joking."  
"I am not! She apologizes for not being able to be there herself, and she sent me to play for her."  
"You." Cold voice. "You don't look much."  
"Eh! Watch your tongue! She's the princess's most faithful student, and my friend!"

Not even one doubt the moment her heat raced, a look to find the blue mare almost at the first rows and defiant. When, she didn't care, she was so happy to see her. "Twilight Sparkle" Leone muttered, her distant behaviour now gone. Yet she still showed disdain.

"So be it. But don't seriously expect to win."  
"Why not?" She asked, a bit offended. "What player would I be if I didn't offer a bit of challenge?"

From the crowd emerged a rumour, hums of griffons and ponies talking to each other. Her friends had noticed it too, a reaction she didn't expect. Twilight's thoughts were for the princess, and all in her behaviour was partly forced, humble and royal at the same time, with so many looking at every of her acts. But Leone had turned, laid down on the grass and snapped her claws. Flows of birds from the tiniest to large and proud came with the board and all pieces. Once the game was in place after flocking on the trunk birds flew away, minus one who idled a bit over the crowd, before Angel forced him to leave. Leone, all along, hadn't left her sight from the unicorn. She extended her arm, picked a pawn and, slowly, put it two squares further.

All under the tent became silent, interrupted only by short exclamations when a piece was threatened, or taken. It wasn't the Festival atmosphere anymore, and the mare had a hard time to concentrate on her game with all this attention. She was also moved every time the griffon would put a piece further. Yet soon, Twilight realized she had no trouble at all. The king was exposed, pawns neglected and no clear strategy at all. She tried to discern in her opponent's face what intentions could be behind such a play, to catch an apparent certitude in a behaviour, that made her ignore the game entirely. She was really convinced she would win no matter what, and showed it. Maybe she thought the pony was no match, so as with her two hooves caring to move the piece directly she slowly strengthened her advantage, gaining no reaction but this disdain, she decided to go for the king.

"Checkmate."

There was still a silence, but bit by bit spectators began to comment and the atmosphere broke, to return to those loud voices of the fair. Leone had turned her eyes, with the same strong expression, to the game. Finally her eyes opened of surprise, as if she just realized, as if it was just then that she understood she was losing all along. Twilight couldn't help but grin at that face, even if she wanted to hide it, all the satisfaction it was. Now, she thought, she had called it on herself. It was short lived, as the griffon returned to her cold harsh glance, and added in the deepest part of her eyes a tepid, wavering anger.

"I'll concede that defeat." Every word was dealt to cut with her past puzzlement. "One word of advice, though. Don't redo it."  
"Don't redo what?" It was her turn to be puzzled.  
"Don't try me. You will lose the next game."

A brutal distress grasped her, leaving her unable to respond. The crowd was now friendly, just appreciating the game without that stare that made her unwell, yet the tension was worse. Birds had come back, to Angel's dismay, all the pieces found their place again, aligned, this time white on Twilight's side. She hesitated, still trying to understand what was going on. It showed, when with her hooves she moved a pawn by just one square. This move had calmed the griffon who, at her turned, made one of her pawns go one, but she suspended her move, and made it two squares. Then the opponent pulled back, letting her in her thoughts. What was happening? A memory kept coming back, an alarm that finally reached her. Applejack saying games were rigged. She refused to believe that little bit of recollection in her mind, a change in her behaviour so discreet even she didn't notice it.

Her play had become more aggressive, trying to win, showing it. Some in the crowd were reacting, and she began to see a few leaving the tiers, then the tent. She was troubled, but her friends were there showing all they could that they were behind her. As long as they smiled, it was confidence that she made the right decision. Facing her, the griffon was paying more attention, yet still unaware, playing without care or strategy. It was the skill of an amateur, almost insulting. When the left rook fell, only then did she notice she had lost grounds, and was threatened. She frowned, for a couple second the beast didn't do anything anymore but contemplate the situation.

"What. Are you doing."  
"You should really move that knight to cover your queen."  
It was all she could answer at the moment, with mixed feelings.  
"I hope you know what you are doing, little one."

But she moved the knight, exactly as Twilight had proposed, and the game accelerated. At each move a new glance, a new tension, her opponent trying suddenly to prevent the oncoming defeat, castling the king then staring at the mare with all of her pride. It was so simple, it was so clear, yet she refused to see it and kept playing, all of her game in place and the noticed she could provoke a draw. Why think of it, this look at her she wanted to end it along with the horrible idea that there could be cheating. There was only one last bishop to move to end it, and she took if between her hooves, moved it, just to be stopped in her moves by the griffon's claws. She was holding her leg, then released it, and let her knock over the king. Somepony in the crowd said checkmate, and cheers followed.

"Happy?" Leone hissed through her beak.  
"Very!"  
"You foal. Put your pride away and learn your lesson."

This was the last drop. Pride? On all the words she said, all the insults, this one was the one that made Twilight's ear whistle. Pride? The griffon was standing there, unable to admit defeat, her feathers playing on the chest like coloured notes of a discordant music. Birds separated them for a moment, a flock through which they could still feel how much had built for this one last game. Once away claws immediately took a piece to displace it, followed soon by the mare's horn glowing, and her pawn levitated to its new square. She grinned confident at her enraged opponent. Each after the other swiftly answered the previous move, with short times of planning and this time she could notice how the other player was actually trying to play, offering challenge finally. Too late, she moved her bishop into position, gained an edge. Suddenly Leone's claw ripped the trunk.

She felt fear at the sight of those marks in the wood, for just a nervous move her opponent furious, and that made the mare's resolve waver, then break completely. Maybe losing was better. She felt alone, so alone at that moment, she didn't even think to look for her friends. A exclamation came from the front tiers: "You can do it, Twilight!" And it was so genuine, so spontaneous that it caught on. As if revealing a long silent emotion among ponies, cheers broke everywhere, the entire crowd encouraging her. Hues answered, from the few griffons left, and she couldn't hear those. As she regained a composure, she saw Leone in complete disarray. Yes, the game was rigged. Now she knew it and the unicorn decided to make that griffon learn a lesson, a good lesson she would remember. Two moves, three, it was desperate, when pieces aligned.

"Checkmate."

Ponies exulted, full of joy, clapping around here, stopped short by Leone's strong voice freezing them inside:

"This is felony! No! This is a cause for war!"

She had stood up, roaring of rage, her gaze alone reducing everything Twilight felt to pure fear. But then she turned away, humiliated, and left the tent. What was left of the crowd, was a few griffons, a few creatures, and stunned ponies. During the time where all tried to recover from those threats, all was so quiet that they could hear that young pony whisper in a trembling voice: "She… she wouldn't… please, somepony tells she won't…" So Twilight turned to the crowd, or at least where her friends where, and began to talk, to reassure all, that it was just an empty threat from a bitter player, and princess Celestia wouldn't let it happen. She kept talking until spectators began to leave, and the tent turned almost empty, with only her, a few remainders and her friends around her. They all approved, even Applejack, but with unease, and for all Fluttershy's question remained a frightening reality.


	2. 2 Acting

How could a word such as war last on the face of spring, a reality of parks and fields full of fillies idling in the warmth by every passing day, each one of them an accomplishment, an enjoyment equal to growing leaves. As market came, stalls and carts open attracted attention and all would travel through shops to meet before, a second time, war was announced to them. She heard, like everypony else, the mayor's discourse, the discussions that followed on this endless rumour. Her basket still in the mouth napkin over her purchases she turned around to gain the library, entered the room where Spike pointed the stairs to her. Twilight was in her room, behind her ajar door she was still rereading the Princess's answer to her report. "Fluttershy!" In surprise, as the shy pegasus came to tell her about the word of the street. War, yet all they could say was that it would turn out alright, and not after two minutes both were talking about the weather, genuinely. They felt so ridiculous to have even cared about that news that when she left Fluttershy didn't notice she forgot her basket.

Clouds were packed over the town, on to the edge of the Everfree Forest. Their shadows by the evening were thin on the ground, their touch fresh the moment they covered bridges or public places, tables of a restaurant before their puffy form was moved further on the night. At the cottage curled in her bed the mare was pressing the blanket in her hooves, and morning come she wouldn't get up. On the open window's edge a few birds had gathered, nearer to the bed a few of her pets as the others were spread on the stair steps. She was awake, making apologizes for not taking care of them but she didn't feel well. Rolling again even deeper in the blanket she admitted, how every of her friend was troubled, and she couldn't do anything to help. Angel, having heard enough, had jumped on her and kept jumping to dislodge the whining pony, yet she could only shy in a voice so weak that it made her bunny stop.

So he leaped away from the bed, ran to the stair then came back with a mirror, placed it at a precise angle so that it would reflect what was by the window. "Is there something wrong with my mane?" She gasped, trying to see herself in the glass before she noticed in the reflection the empty sky. Not a cloud to be seen, behind the birds it was so clean that she had to make sure she was seeing right, tended her neck then followed the mirror as it drew back, leg by leg, until she had fully got up. It was a relief and pets straggled, making her realize it was only a mirror so she turned to the actual outside. Her smooth mane contrasted, soft pink to the half dark of morning, a colour of wonder in her eyes. She gasped again, it was so empty, she had to say it out loud. Her wings had opened a bit, quickly closed when Angel leaping on the window's edge tapped her cheek then showed her she had to move. She nodded, shining again, she kept talking about what she had to do as he pushed her to the stairs, then to the door and looked her amble by the soil path, her eyes searching for any figure in the sky.

By the time she reached the bridges of Ponyville daylight would not have yet grown, a few windows open were the only sign of ponies awake. She crossed the main place once to a street where she thought to have heard somepony, disappointed, she crossed the main place twice and found a filly and a colt to ask if they saw Rainbow Dash. "Mh mh!" And they pointed to her the City Hall, so she returned to the main place for a third time and looked around. Her short tempered friend was there, blue on the blue sky, circling on the tiles of the main building.

"Rainbow..." Fluttershy yelled, without getting any attention. "Rainbow Dash." It was in vain, yet suddenly the mare noticed her and jolted.  
"Oh! It's you Fluttershy!" She took a quick glance around.  
"Are you okay?" Then: "Shouldn't there be rain today? Should I help?"

It was a yes, or a no, or she didn't know what to answer. Dash had resumed circling on the roof, turning to her only for emphasis, an exclamation after every of her thoughts. Forget rain! There was a war and all she could do was watch it unfold passively. She couldn't take it, she would not let it happen. Her timid friend tried to comfort her, that it would be okay. "No it won't!" A sudden burst making her circle faster, so stressed that she found herself on the very tip of the city hall. What there was, Rarity feared for her dresses, Pinkie Pie had to cancel a party and now Big Mac had to leave, there were a million things that weren't "okay".

Fluttershy couldn't answer, troubled, she decided to join her. She left the ground flapping a bit in a few hesitating hops, landed on the edge of the roof. It was steep, touching the tiles she slipped, lost balance but Dash was there to catch her.

"Also..." she said while assuring her steps on the roof "Twilight won't come out anymore."

"That pony!" And immediately she returned to her nervous trotting. There weren't more than three passer-by on the place, the town so calm was more and more colourful on the rising sun. From their higher position they had an excellent view on Twilight's library, the window closed at its balcony. The brave pegasus halted, looking in that direction as a shadow passed on her face. She pawed the tiles nervously, like a little foal foiled by events.

"The way she acts! She doesn't care about all this one bit!"  
"Actually… I, um, I think she feels guilty..."

It took Dash a couple seconds to react, baffled, so obvious through the thrill in her wild rainbow mane how: "But that's nonsense!" Were expressing her eyes, and her tail, and every fibber of her body. The balcony with morning come had lost its bright candle light, yet it was still possible to distinguish under the obscurity of branches the exhausted flame tremble. She lost herself again looking at it and Fluttershy, joining her on that tiny spot of the roof, watched with her, but all she saw was thatch and leaves.

"You know what?" The young pegasus felt so happy to hear her friend confident again. "Nothing is set yet! We're going to wake up Twilight!"

Her wings already deployed, one blow and the mare was away, almost at the library; then she flew back and maintained herself in the air before her friend. "I said we." Fluttershy was a bit intimidated by the height, on the edge of the roof she closed her eyes and managed to take off. Their slower pace let their shadows long on the pavement, side by side up to the large tree with its remnants of the night. Dash had dashed up while her shy friend had descended to the entrance, separated they both searched each other by all the branches until their path met at the balcony's height. Behind the glass on a night table was the tiny candle giving all of the room's light. Nopony in bed but they noticed movement further in the room, where the first rays of light would project and warm the air.

Muzzle on the window Rainbow Dash was gazing at the lavender pony holding a brush by magic, a glow at the handle and she was humming a tone while smoothing her short mane, at the end by the crest in long hanging movements like a massage. Twilight had already done the same with her tail, neatly brushed and radiant at the rising sun. A hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder Rainbow was begging for an explanation, when their common friend let a chuckle battle her dark mane. Part of her face was visible, eyelashes properly done and makeup on her lids, shining. Around her were bottles of different kinds, of cold colours. There were no book in the room, not even a sheet of paper, only the clean floor before clean walls free from any grain of dust. She kept singing even as the shy pony opened the window, letting her friend fall forwards behind the bed.

"T… Twilight?" The mare made a few steps inside, still hesitant.

Her voice made Twilight gasp, up so quick she hustled the bottles around her. In the room was the scent of perfumes stagnant, so strong that they had to breathe loudly before fresh air from the open window would weaken it.

Their friend was nervous: "Fluttershy! What brings you here? In my room…"  
"Why you!" The furious voice shouted from behind the bed. Dash got back on her legs: "This is no time to play the little princess!"  
"You too Rainbow Dash? What's going on? What are you doing in the middle of… oh. It's morning."  
"Wait!" And with a prosecuting hoof: "You haven't slept!" She didn't either.

It felt like a quarrel, with the fierce pegasus irritated even as their friend would get more and more on the defensive. Between the two was the timid mare unsure of what she could do. She had noticed Spike's basket was empty, so that was her first genuine question. He had left to avoid the strong scent, she recollected, or there was something about Rarity's dresses. Dash interrupted, quick to charge she jumped in front of the purple unicorn: there was a war, "what are you going to do about that?" In a sudden, bitter tone Twilight answered she would just stay here and wait, her question enough to exasperate the sky blue pegasus.

Of course she did care. It was her fault to begin with, muzzle down she could only admit it. Princess Celestia had tried to comfort her, still she felt she had failed her. "But it's not all…" Fluttershy reacted, walking to her. She insisted, why she wouldn't go out and meet her friends. To that question she simply sighed, eyes closed, no answer but her sad expression as she returned to her brush and ribbons.

"Now listen Twilight!" Dash was all spirited. "You're not the only one feeling guilty here!"  
"You? Why would you-"  
"I never said that!" A sudden burst. "I'm telling you to let it go and help me get things right! And I won't take no for an answer!"

With that speech she had impressed her pegasus friend who had stepped aside. The quiet mare decided, however, to add that she too felt bad for what was happening. Her friends were unhappy, and she actually forced herself to go on, even as all she wanted was to hide. It was up to them, so she smiled to Twilight, and couldn't help but add a compliment for her brushed mane.

A quick gust blew the candle flame, ending the last trace of the night. Beams of light had filled the room, clear, joyful. She looked at both of her friends, then at the window, before she shook her head. "No." As much as she wanted, she felt she couldn't. That let Rainbow Dash without any resource but to long all feelings inside her silent. "Okay", she said, if both of them were not enough she would convince all of the others to come and reason with her. She pushed Fluttershy to the window, pressed to go now yet with a last glance at Twilight, she promised she would be back soon, they would all be. The mare followed them to the balcony, repeating how she was sorry when she noticed the fresh air and empty sky. "Shouldn't there be rain?" Both pegasi were already flying away.

As they were going over Ponyville, houses opening and a few inhabitants in the streets looked at their passage, Dash was looping to stay with her friend. The Carousel was suddenly far lost at the edge of the town with its flag dominating the pink colours, asleep, yet with its floor of glass it looked like a lighthouse for the town. Their destination an eternity away defied the mare's pride, making her push and pull the yellow pegasus with her to hurry. Then both noticed the banderols attached from roof to roof across the pavement, spangles on the thatch stocked in baskets and pink tapes unrolled everywhere. It was going on further, along the roads up to the festive pony with her large wagon full of decorations. They quickly landed behind and gained on her.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow Dash shouted as they were side by side. Said mare tried to answer but a paper streamer on her lips whistled instead. Her fluffy mane couldn't hide the sweat, yet she would ginger up pulling her heavy load as if it was nothing. It wasn't strength but pure will and the yellow mare in admiration, even when she asked what was happening, couldn't help but want to be supportive. Pinkie Pie rolled her eyes. To her the answer was obvious: "I'm preparing a party!"

"That's ridiculous! Didn't you have to cancel one just yesterday?"  
"Exactly!" Because exactly. "I was there saying to Gummy how all the ponies I had invited couldn't come, and I had invited all of Ponyville! So I decided to do the most logical thing: bring the party to all of Ponyville!"

The blue pony in a blue mood: "Pinkie… I don't even know where to begin."

She could begin by placing sugar flowers at the border of the pavement answered the pink pony just as she had hopped in her wagon to extirpate her goods. Just following her was hard, constantly on the move she was deploying her large banderols then immediately switch to lay down letters in front of ponies's doors. Behind her followed Dash trying to talk her out of this, that there were far more important things to do, her curiosity poked by those letters but she snapped out of it, turned and told Fluttershy to stop placing those flowers. She said sorry, still, she placed the last one before coming back.

"Fluttershy do something! I can't even get Pinkie to hear me!"  
So the timid mare went on: "I don't want to interrupt… but… uhm… maybe it's not a good idea."  
"Not a good idea?" Pinkie asked while hanging upside-down on a pole. "How couldn't it be a good idea?"  
"Well… I think… just… I think ponies want to be left alone right now… because of all those who left…"

Many ponies had departed to war, so she insisted, she touched Pinkie's foreleg and her pleading eyes told the mare: "That's silly!" Pinkie rejoiced, and kept taking ornaments out of the wagon. The street they were in was now fully set, a very festive atmosphere lacking only music and ponies. Fluttershy tried to intervene but: "Here! It's for you!" And she had a pink letter in her mouth, with her name written on it, closed by a cute heart. With that done Pinkie Pie pulled the wagon again in direction of the next houses. A voice mounted behind them, one of the resident ponies seemingly angry coming at them. Seeing that, Rainbow Dash decided to let their friend handle it and to go see Rarity. The shy protest she got wasn't enough to stop her, soon they were in the air watching the mare behind them go meet the angry pony. She would be fine, promised Dash, and they had to concentrate.

Passed the bridges grass greeted them pearling of dew under the sunny morning, pastels of tents fragrant around the Carousel boutique. This part of the town was still asleep, a silence birds would break with their singing when the pegasi approached. A knock at the door provoked no answer, the blue mare impatient knocked again then looked by the round windows, an inside as quiet as empty. She proposed to get in, immediately rejected by her friend, a brief discussion before the tapping of hooves would make them turn to the door. The filly opened, Sweetie Belle still yawning, her cushion held between her teeth. The young pony, coat as white as snow, explained in her little voice that she was alone. Her sister had decided to sleep all night in the panic room behind their home.

That was kind of a surprise so she accepted to lead them there, leaving her cushion behind she ambled before them around the building, to a cork of metal emerging from the ground. Spike was there rolled in a black cover, on his eyelids a deep dream. They rushed to him, waking him up, both asked a flow of questions until the dragon calmed them down. He scratched his scales, stretched then greeted Sweetie Belle before the filly left.

"Rarity asked me to help her with her dresses, that's all."

Or a little less than all, as they pressed him he confessed he just wanted to get away from Twilight's newfound passion for fashion. It was Rarity who gave her the bottles of perfume so he decided to go there to complain. At that point he found easier to just let them see by themselves so they watched him open the mass of metal then leap inside. All followed right into it quickly hitting the basement where they fell on each other, the two mares discovered a low room full of dresses, robes and attires displayed on their models tightly. They heard a whimpering, the air too dry for her skin, Spike had already begun to fan the precious unicorn. She saw her visitors, got up from the sofa and on a thick carpet, asked for a mirror, her mane still as lofty despite her rough night.

Fluttershy was first to join the unicorn, a bit scared by this burrow where glowing powder was the only light. "How can you sleep here?" She couldn't, Rarity stated, yet she couldn't sleep knowing her finest pieces were there, so she sacrificed her well-being to make sure nothing would damage them. The baby dragon behind her, offering a glass of grape juice, simply looked at the pegasi, not a word needed to say what he thought of it. They let her begin her toilet, her horn glowing with multiple skewers, tweezers and combs flying around her.

"Well, I had to do something, with that war and all! I couldn't just wait and risk the integrity of the most important, most precious treasures of all of Ponyville!"  
A frown from Rainbow Dash: "And that would be… your dresses?"  
"You agree don't you? When I heard wars were messy, I couldn't hold the thought of my creations being damaged, or worse!" She gasped. "Burnt into ashes!"

Following those words she almost felt unconscious, so moved that it moved shy Fluttershy into inquiring if those dresses would really be safe, and they began discussing it just as the fierce pegasus would smack her cheek.

"Enough!" She let go. "Rarity! You must follow us so that we convince Twilight to help end this war!"  
"Uh?" Spike halted with the mirror in balance in his paws. "The princess is already on this. What do you expect Twi' to do? Replace Celestia?"  
"Just! Just somepony listen to me!"

But Rarity wouldn't. She had just begun taking care of her face, let alone her coat. The white pure unicorn rejected any of Rainbow's objections as foals' play; even under the glowing powder she was a rare pearl, she would not depart and let the Carousel in danger. It wasn't about dresses anymore, yet fierce, Dash couldn't care less. They didn't notice Fluttershy returning to the sunlight where the cork of metal was open, to read Pinkie's letter. She expressed surprise, then sadness, then a frail smile wouldn't leave her until the very last word where she felt the entire day had illuminated, because it had, the sun still low strengthening its rays on her. A last note asked her if her pets would help with spangles, a detail even stronger than any other word she had read.

She turned to the two friends arguing, to the two of them she asserted they had to leave. Her behaviour was enough to convince both of them to stop and Rainbow Dash, disappointed, came back to her asking what was going on this time. The letter was still outside of the pink envelope, very few words written on a lone sheet of light paper. "Wait" the dragon told them, and looking at the pony busy with her makeup he added he would meet them back at Twilight's library, in the meantime he would try to convince Rarity to come.

Once outside both ponies didn't know if they had to close the entrance, as they hesitated the blue pegasus asked again what the rush was. It was wrong, the other said, to try and force people to make things they don't want to do. She blushed, because her explanation was really weak, yet it was her very thought. "But that is not what Pinkie Pie is trying to do." She had to go back and help her, because she said while hiding a bit in her long smooth mane, it was the best way to help everypony she knew. "You're giving up?" Her friend concluded, shocked, and the shy mare would try to defend but stopped short. She was sorry.

A moment still Dash would gaze as her friend flew away, then she grumbled determined something like fine, the farm stood out on top of its hill buildings of wood red on the blaze of light. From the pit came the distressed voice of the unicorn pale for her dresses, a sigh before the sky blue mare departed. She took her flight up far in the empty sky, speed fast to let the Carousel way behind, not a look backwards. Was it the sun, a rumour from Ponyville revealed how the town now would really awaken, a couple pegasi leaping over it for sole activity she could notice. At the high altitude she broke her ascent to plunge straight into Sweet Apple Acres, she would see the roofs growing and discern the sheaves of hay, barriers and animals, near the barn a hat then a pony then the mane and tail like straw darkened by the pegasus's shadow.

"Applejack!" She burst close to her, wind harsh. "Listen! There is a war and you must help me stop it!"  
"Okay."  
"What? Finally!" And a bit tired: "I thought I would never get to hear this!"

The earth pony put down her bags of seeds, a bending to let them side from the back so she had to kneel a bit, then she fixed her hat that the gusts had displaced. Her smile was mild, tainted by her strong determination. "I'm all ears, what ya need me to do?" Both would be near to compete as the more confident, grins unleashed the more it went, until Dash cut to say they were to see Twilight. So, no plan. The sight Applejack gave to her friend was sharp, she turned, lifted her bags and went on to the fields, quickly followed.

It almost turned to dispute as they travelled on the soil, body tense for the mare who stopped to stretch her hind legs and tap the ground. There were all of the cultures to take care of, including the renewed orchards, one mare for the whole work and that there would be no rain today, hissed the pony, didn't help one bit. Hard enough so she didn't need a rash pegasus and her foalish ideas. Their tone had strengthened, leaving the seeds a second time she snapped and answered Dash's accusations: of course she cared! "Then tell it to Twilight!" Her coolness on the loose as she answered.

"I would leave Twi' out of this…" And the mare, her straw mane upset, kept ambling.  
"Are you kidding? She needs to help-"  
"Listen!" Her amble faster. "That mare's kinda' unpopular right now! Lots of ponies not too happy 'bout her causing a war and all!"  
The flying mare would dash around in agitation: "But it's not her fault! It's not!"  
"Well maybe, 'tis not important! The feeling is there, with relations sent to fight!" She puffed, took a sadder tone. "I ain't saying it's fair, but she sure could use to stay put and stay home."

The very next instant Rainbow Dash was in front of her, her four legs braced on the ground. Whatever feeling she had had been blown by calm, a grave expression. She wouldn't let her friend make one more step.

"Move aside, Rainbow!"  
"And let you turn your back to me, Twilight, your friends and all of Ponyville? Make me."

Both had let words behind, a stand still as they faced their tension corralling them deepened every of their traits, Applejack let her foreleg knock the ground a couple times but stopped short of a step. A current of air was moving her mane on the forefront, her coat like grain, she closed to Dash's sight their eyes thin piercing at each other. Shadows had darkened their faces, just as they would breathe louder another shadow passed, leaving them with curiosity. The stubborn mare was first to look up in the sky, "would you look at that!" Over them a few pegasi were scrambling with new clouds, flying in a hurry to assemble them over the town while more would take off to join them.

The two friends were now side by side watching the flocks of puffy white clouds get gathered. Only the brave pegasus didn't smile but scratched the soil weary of her situation. She decided to repeat, for Applejack to come, convince their unicorn friend and all of the others, and then, she stumbled on her thoughts, then they would just try, at least try. To that Applejack wouldn't answer immediately, after a pause she nodded with her most sincere expression: "You win. I'll give it a try." She then observed Dash loop of joy before her, quietly, seeing that it would last she let go a sigh of relief and went on with preparations. Moments later all would be set, the mare came back to her ecstatic friend followed by her little sister Applebloom. The filly, her ribbon tied in haste, despite being worried only showed support. She greeted Dash then promised to take care of everything while they would be away.

Even after they had crossed the gate in direction of Ponyville both trotting on the path the fierce pegasi could hardly hold on the ground, she would gloat how great things would turn out while her friend simply went with her mild smile, just answering a word of two. Between them was the memory of when Applejack had remade the ribbon's tie for her talking sister, tightening it with her teeth as they spoke. The filly had followed to the gate, then returned to the farm. Until the slope would hide the fence, she had resisted the urge to look back, a quick glance over her shoulder that made her confident.

The first houses of the town, a bit alone, looked quiet in contrast with the pink decorations floating everywhere else. As they passed a few animal bounced in front of them, one bunny stopping under Dahs's hooves, a chewed sugar flower in its hands. Further ahead ponies were out, not much, enough however to put the last touch to their streets. They were absorbed by the task, hardly noticing the two mares as they crossed their work quite surprised. It felt forced at times, a stallion slow to throw his tapes or a filly a bit lost while carrying balloons. Nonetheless, it was festive, chasing spangle from their coats they would look everywhere, then felt their legs lighter.

Twilight's library was the only place left untouched, the tree still old at a distance of all those playful colours. The purple unicorn was there, outside in front of her door and still unsure, she was looking all the more natural. With her were all the others, Pinkie Pie rushing from them to every passing pony to help the preparations was making jumps so high they were stunning. As they approached, her reserves gone the shy pegasus came to them so relieved to see both of them.

"I told you we would all be back!" Rainbow Dash said defiantly, to Fluttershy then to her friend, her friends. "What about that!"  
"I'm still not going" replied Rarity with a push on her precious mane. "As much as I would love to, I'm bound to my dresses! Oh, and Pinkie Pie must stay too."  
It left the pegasus speechless, so Applejack followed in a smirk:  
"It's the best deal ya'll get! Right, Twilight?"

All the ponies more or less gathered around her, with the fluffy mane bouncing around them, to hear her answer. The unicorn did blush and it could be felt, as she balanced, the spark in her eyes. She nodded in a scene of celebrations, and when she could get a moment Twilight added, they would just go to princess Celestia and ask if they could help. "And insist!" Dash then added. But even as she agreed her blushing friend would avoid Applejack eyes. They could depart on the spot, all four and Spike, the baby dragon not too unhappy that they finally acknowledged his presence.

That's when Rarity interrupted: "I'm not sure how to phrase that, but... Twilight, would you be so kind as to leave Spike with us?"

Quickly all agreed that what Spike understood, his face melted by passion, was not what the pure unicorn meant. She wanted for her friends to stay in contact, and so they needed Spike to share letters. Given poking the dragon couldn't get any reaction out of him, they concluded he would agree so the mare accepted.

During this exchange Pinkie had returned to organizing the party, her jumps in and out of the groups so Fluttershy remembered, the shy mare gave two letters to each of the last arrived friends. There was no need to open them yet, because all it said was already said somehow, still they had their envelope on them. That's when Rainbow Dash would notice, the purple unicorn too had opened hers and a wonder let her idle as the others made last preparations for the trip, so she quickly snapped out of it. The day was there finally plain and bright, and war was no more a fatality.


	3. 3 War Fair

So far as it could be seen, the distance once crossed a landscape opened low and large with lakes still punctuating the lazy greens of grass. The same relief repeated, nature quiet, shared the bunch of rough trunks with the rough of rare paths. It was said for medieval times that days long travels were not uncommon, merchants and knights on the road but not only. At a new page of history entire crowds would gather and herds for destinations such as the castle of the princesses, sometimes at such great lengths that they would make the steel of their horseshoes be wrought again in forges. "Would you hurry up?" Her friend shouted from the next hill where the group had stopped, waiting for her. Twilight let down her book and her mood, put it back and ran towards them.

Daylight bright the way was dry a path of dusty soil that their passage in a strong stride would send up and taint their legs, neglected on her grainy coat Applejack maintained an equally strong pace, the mare careless slowed down only at times to let the others catch before the weight of her backpack pushed her forwards again. She took no glance at the colors from flower fields along the plain that her friends some steps behind eager to follow mentioned at every curve, the parts familiar to them. Their saddlebags as a weight sleeping bags over them they were harnessed up to the withers, hooves all the more heavier battling earth with the first traces of weariness. Depending on the hoofpath at turns they would close on their stubborn friend in the lead, a moment to exchange a few words with her before, their direction straight again, she would return to her thoughts.

A pout on her face Rainbow Dash crossed her legs, shook the head then in a dash her skimming flight pushed her aside their friend. "Why so grumpy?" She dealt and behind her gasps of surprise and disarray comforted her. She was not, the earth pony reacted, only they were looking for war and it was no matter for laughing. Yet the sky blue pegasus in her anxious moves reflected as many worries as hers, the only way she knew to handle things, fiercely, and it was no excuse not to lighten up.

So the mare did picking a shoot of lavender at the edge of her path she champed the stalk, a mild smile and the mare was blazing by the full day: "Happy now?" Hardly, they stared at each other before Dash would turn to the others for them to lend her a hoof, only to notice they had reopened Twilight's book and where infinitely absorbed in it. Now it was her who didn't smile the earth pony stated, amused, and to cut the discussion short she lowered her hat on her straw fringe, a cover against the sun at its highest in the sky, they had to move if they wanted to reach their destination before the night.

"What?" It was as if Dash only now realized, Ponyville hidden way behind with only lonely clouds as a last recollection, their shadows thin on the same beautiful day, only a bit fresher. She looked feverishly at every direction, suddenly detached from the group to ramble around where she wouldn't hold her rainbow mane from jolting. Only the weight of saddlebags on her flanks would hold her back, all around at that altitude the plain was quiet with woods disparate further down the path that only she would see.

So she burst down back to her friends, hovered at Twilight's height and inquired, tapping her hooves:

"Eh, girls? Mind if I go ahead?" Then: "I think my wings need a stretch!"

It took a moment for her to notice both Twilight and Fluttershy still plunged in the book to look at illustrations, even so that the leading mare hat down had to turn and answer for them that it was fine. Rainbow Dash didn't wait for more and was about to rush away when the shy pegasus shouted "wait…" Fluttershy wanted for her nervous friend to come and watch the drawing of a medieval court in Twilight's tome, because, she said, it was cute. Later, and a moment later Dash had left.

While the shy pegasus at her side would muzzle the ponies drawn on the page her book passionate friend kept commenting on the comments of the footnotes of notes of the text, the luck she had when her assistant had found it among the shelves. She would skip a chapter again, up to the jousts where pictures looked less pleasant. Nonetheless it was just another game, the unicorn sighed, her magic wavering threatened to let the book fall. Her friend softly replied she couldn't even imagine what awaited them, and it was a bit scary, and a bit thrilling but scary. "Let's ask Applejack!" She decided and as their pace had already turned to trot the mare in front trotted too without even a notice, only to realize she did when a tired mare aside her, panting, promised her she didn't mind, then stumbled, then whispered really it was fine. In that quiet answer was determination that made her friends proud of the young pegasus.

"About what now?" But she took on her to answer: "War's war, I know it's bad and it has to end!" Nothing else mattered.

Yet they all showed preoccupation the moment a new descent opened before them the path extended long curve around a few little woods, the speed they took their hooves heavy would strain on Fluttershy's yellow creamy coat, that much she could take, but she cared for her quiet friends. So she asked, where Rainbow Dash could be right now, stretching! Was the spontaneous answer from Twilight. "But", in hesitation, she was nowhere to be seen. The two of them would begin to scan around aimlessly, no trace of a dash or her jolting mane, a puzzlement for her friend who ventured a heavy stretch maybe, "maybe" she was scheming behind their back, the earth pony between them plainly stated. They were then approaching the woods where it could be seen anywhere within the beams of day streaming through foliages the shadows of trees thin open on plants and bushes like natural paths that could be guessed running wild to brighter glades. "Yep, she ain't telling all" she proudly concluded.

Somehow they were still doubtful, so Applejack sighed. She would insist a bit, now more open they went side by side full of their haste, a sustained rhythm carrying them on the soil path, it made the shy mare adopt a lighter hoofing. That genuine expression the unicorn had lost eyes wide on those lonely clouds amused her the same as the stubborn mare with them, a careful "maybe you're right" from Twilight not giving up on her portion of the sky and she got surprised by a giggle from her friend, that the pegasus couldn't repress, all three suddenly couldn't help but follow the timid trifling. Their voices were low between themselves a mute joy to share when they would look at each other's face, muzzle pleated to hold it so funny it would escape from them again, not reaching further than the soil around them high grass calm and the woods with their own peaceful aspects, not an animal to disturb the ponies even when trees would cross and cover their way.

The sudden voice of Dash came out of nowhere: "Will you just show yourself already!" A frustrated scream.  
"What in the land…?"

In the moment that followed they waited for their fierce friend, wonder in their eyes in front of the silent forest, the little woods touching their path would give no clue as to what happened. Then they heard the pegasus again, another inflamed yell softened behind bushes and the shy pony advancing a bit promised the others she saw the rainbow mane flowing between trunks. They left the hoofpath to enter a thickness of plants and flowers grazing their legs at some point up to the thigh. Where space was left between shrubs each would follow until they found an open place with its moss covered stump, its rocks turned over and the hung up mare at her tree yelling again to upper branches. Fluttershy kept approaching, fascinated, but her two friends held her while watching.

The whole location had been searched, grass beaten flat testified of their friend's uneasiness just as she dropped, a flap of her wings then she cut through another bush. "What's she doing?" The unicorn had to ask, and however discreet she wanted to sound Rainbow Dash heard it. And froze, panicked, as ponies in her back would keep whispering to each other if they should worry, what she was looking at, Applejack mumbled something while patting the ground. Finally Twilight took on her to make a move, in a clear voice she called the frightened pegasus who hardly turned to them: "Rainbow Dash? Have you lost something?" She answered the very same instant.

"Nothing! I was doing nothing! Just… looking for…"

And she hurried to find something, anything anywhere she would see between renewed leaves a little animal, so she dashed to grab it:

"This squirrel! I found it, see? This… scared… little squirrel… get off my hooves."  
"Oh, I understand." Fluttershy smiled. "I would have wanted to hug him too. He is so sweet."  
"Yep." Hiding her grin under her hat. "It's sweet alright!"  
"Okay, enough squirreling! Everypony returns to the road now!"

Half bitter and half relieved the blue pegasus pulled her friends away from the glade right back to the path, their departure forced even more so that as she was still trying to dislodge her animal friendly friend from holding the squirrel, teeth on her tail, the two other ponies would interrupt her to ask why she was so eager to go. They tried to imagine why but Dash undeceived them, her only motive was to end the war the quickest the best. "Fine!" Applejack concluded and they all helped to get Fluttershy to leave the critter behind. Soon those woods were away, a new curve hiding them to let only the foliation visible under the tops of mountains in the horizon. For a second the fierce mare took a glance over her shoulder, before trotting back to the group.

Soon all four would feel their discussion dwindling, a bit dull because of what happened and their distances again, by haste, would grow. It turned to an annoyed silence in which the youg pegasus, worried, asked Twilight again to open her book. The chapter, any of them, she wanted to see those drawings. Her whisper mixed with a slow pace all but told of her mood, so the unicorn reassured her, their pace strengthening the leading mare confirmed, brushed those worries aside. "I know!" Twilight cut. It was also a medieval habit to tell tales while traveling, to entertain and keep the morale high. Each of them she proposed would tell a story, taking the lack of answer for approbation the purple unicorn began.

Dusk would soon fall with the sun already low turning the sky and ground frontier into a burning red dark on the dark clouds accumulated, almost nothing had been left of the path but marks of tracks from wagons in the grass and the stamping of numerous hooves reaching the top of a hill. Just as they reached it the army finally appeared before them, dozens and dozens of tents of every striped color erected by flocks all along the relief, all crowded with ponies like in a market day. "Finally!" Fluttershy laid down her forelegs on her ears. With that discovery Twilight had given up on her story halfway to watch the vast encampment even at this distance filling her line of sight, wagons isolated behind the tissues or near piles of boxes and casks. Dash seemed to awaken, would hiss a yes hoof up then jump forward wings open to tell the others to make haste, now that they were there, to join that crowd of ponies and meet Celestia before night had a chance to come.

The moment they stopped the group had felt the weariness shake their bodies, yet they saw in each other their own will reflected, all ran from there in direction of the first tents. They eventually found themselves among the first few troops, ponies like those of Ponyville idling around through different games, waiting for the day to end. Only a bunch of guards were visible among them, a couple in patrol able to tell them where the princess was, dominating the camp on one side. Applejack immediately asked if they saw her brother, again if they knew where he could be, with those vague instructions she straightened her backpack and prepared to go.

"Wait!" Twilight scrambled. "We must see the princess first!"  
"Ya've your priorities, Twilight! I've mine!" Those words said she left. "Just wait, I won't be long!"

In a thought the unicorn quickly decided: "Fluttershy, could you accompany her? Me and Rainbow Dash will wait for you two at the princess's tent."

It was a hurry for the shy pegasus who nodded, a bit intimidated, around her all those pavilions in an unfamiliar setting where the mare had run, she tried to catch on following her hat before it disappeared. At that point she panicked, began asking around her if they saw her friend with freckles on her face, as she wandered looking for her the young mare could only see flat grass from so much stamping, groups of ponies absorbed in their talks their expressions welcoming, stallions and mares playful by the end of the day. She finally got a direction when she asked for Big Mac, a few having seen him so the pegasus began to trot down the slope where tents would be more and more spaced.

Still, she was a bit lost, about to panic again when one tent isolated, in evidence, caught her attention. It wasn't striped, but made of only one color, a rich purple pitched by shiny wires like chords of a harp. It was big too, as she went the entrance appeared and before the entrance she gasped, surprised by the armor. Standing still superb in the dusking light a stallion dominated everything, the plain and the flags and even the few guards she had seen. He was entirely covered by metal plates lily-white with precious ornaments, gildings and interlacing connecting the shoulders and haunches, his helmet among all so beautiful it was making her heart pound heavier. She couldn't tell if that was a statue or if really there was a pony in it until the head moved a bit, in a hiss.

Whether by wonder or by convenience she carefully approached the stallion so big she felt tiny in comparison, and she called him for attention without any result. So she insisted and patted his foreleg in hope he would notice her.

"Excuse me… I am looking for my friend… she has a hat, and freckles… and she is very good at farming…"  
A moment she thought he was ignoring her, yet he moved again and his hoof raised pointed at a precise point down the slope where she finally noticed a red stallion, strong with his tail like hay, sit with a few other ponies at an improvised table.  
"Thank you! I mean… thanks a lot."

Her feelings made her walk back a bit, face covered by her mane, still impressed she waited for this armored stallion to put his leg down before she would dare to leave. Only once returned into the crowd where everypony was rushing for dinner did Fluttershy calm down, troubled, she promised aloud she would tell the others what she saw.

Near the end of the camp almost where grass returned to wild was Big Mac, her sister stopped after all the running she had done to find him, came close now ambling the most quiet she could. That clay coat was not the only familiar sight she saw, around him other ponies she knew who let her perplexed, cutie marks of fruits and fruit candies at their flanks, throwing dices on a plate over the cask. They had noticed her, most greeting while her brother turned, as surprised as her, his mouth open.

"Orange Wafer? Red Delicious? Violet Fritter? Wait, 'tis a war or a family reunion?"

Between salutations some of the family not seen since quite a long time the mare's embarrassment was obvious, mane stirred, words sharp, she cut it and put down her backpack. "Here", cereals and vegetables from the farm, two pounds of bread on top tied in a napkin. It was welcome, by Orange Wafer especially as she was to cook for tonight, yet all Applejack cared was for her brother's reaction. He couldn't say much, the two knew each other too well to have to say much, the questions he had, the answer she lacked written on their foreheads every feeling they shared, that made her uneasy in front of the Apple family. They would be both left alone for a moment, the time to lit a fire, so the mare circled the bask where dices were left in the goblet, then stomped on the plate making the goblet fall:

"I can't believe it!" A sincere outburst. "I was mighty worried over nothing!"  
"Eyup."

With that Applejack stood speechless, then laid down her head on the plate pitiful and with the muzzle pushed a dice to get a two. From every part of the camp she could hear bursts of joy, a few songs, long discussions before the night. Her brother was still looking at her so quiet she would lay her cheek on her hoof. Then she noticed Fluttershy coming, the pegasus coat bright in the evening who would slow down and wait at a voice length, shy in her cautious steps. Still, Applejack wouldn't move. She kept rubbing the wooden plate in embarrassment, something she wanted to say that wouldn't get past her at the sight of the stallion still a bit upset.

Eventually: "Ya sure ya don't need any help?"

"Eyup."  
"No bad guy around?" A hopeful smile. "No challenge needing a good kick?"

He frowned, looking at her on the defensive, answered a simple "nope". A burst of flames as the fire was lit suddenly turned dark into blaze, members of the family were coming back to invite them but before they could, the shy pegasus had come and reminded they had to meet the princess. "I'm coming" Her friend answered, cold. With that she left, muzzle down and legs dragging, not an effort to hide the new feelings that were getting on her. Behind followed the sorry pegasus, unsure if it was her fault, but it wasn't, she still felt her family looking at her departure, or the sad look Big Mac had, the move he sketched to go after her, that he would keep for himself.

"What do ya mean a knight?" Yet before her friend could answer, the slope they were on almost turned to mud at that point so steep they didn't see the two guards that had come at their encounter, told them they would lead them to the princess. It was almost at the opposite side of the camp, among tents a tent only a bit wider with yellow stripes curved like waves, hardly visible in half-dark. Candles gave light to the entrance where the inside seemed like daytime. They were startled by Twilight appearing from the shadow nearby, waiting for them outside in an anxious pacing. She said their late arrival was fine, her worn out mane told the contrary, the sun was soon to disappear in the horizon and hooves on Applejack's shoulders the student stressed that she couldn't convince the princess to let them help her.

The princess was celestial, her flowing mane emerging from cushions to float on floor carpet. More cushions of silk had been flocked around in a circle, for sole furniture candlesticks whose flames weren't needed as Celestia's horn was glowing, and near the tall alicorn a coffer engraved with silver, on which a basket of fruits was put. She turned to her guests as they entered, greeted them in her millenary softened voice. "Please, lay down" she asked while they bowed, and with her hoof covered by a gold lily she showed Rainbow Dash already comfy, a cushion squeezed like cloud on her head. Just seeing her would steal a yawn from the earth pony, a bit of shame to have shown that but the princess didn't formalize.

"Now," she began as they were all around her, "does any of you want a fruit?"

A quick glance to Twilight who shook her head, the basket was a gift from the army general, the right food for the right mood, understanding the situation they all humbly declined.

"Your highness," the earth pony followed, almost getting up, "we're here to help with the war!"  
"Yeah!" Dash had suddenly woken up. "Like I said, just give the go and we'll kick it back to Tartarus!"

Which she showed too well, an apology to Twilight who sent back the pillow but Celestia, after a pause, asked them to understand. They had taken up many ordeals, indeed, but it all summed up into one thing: they were still too young. And to a rebel Applejack she asked, if she would agree to send Applebloom alone in the Everfree Forest. "No." But it was unfair, they knew how to fight, and they could use the elements of harmony.

"Again" the faithful student intervened, repeating the lesson, "the other side isn't evil, just misguided. Technically they still believe in harmony."  
"Are you telling me Harmony can't stop a war?" Dash stomped.

It was all the much perplexing to Fluttershy, because, she muttered, if no side wanted to fight there should be no fight, normally. It was another explanation for the princess to give, and she did talk with griffons to try and solve this, yet a battle would be unavoidable. Twilight put her muzzle down in the silk, as a sign of remorse.

"Don't worry, all of you" the princess continued. "It will only be one battle, then peace will come back."

So, the farm pony concluded coldly, there was nothing to do but return to Ponyville and wait. Their disappointment was clearly visible, all mares distressed at the idea of leaving begging the princess to help them help her. "Of course" they could, if they wanted, stay by her side the princess said, her warm voice doing miracles on ponies mood. They exulted, then Dash skeptical asked what she meant, and it would be to observe the battle from afar "like a staff?" Twilight grasped sparkles in her eyes. As long as they stood away from harm, the alicorn confirmed, they were welcome to stay. "More like advisers." And to the fierce pegasus's surprise, Applejack was glad to accept. Only Celestia would then notice how the pegasus felt, grumbling for herself.

Not a moment later a guard showed, a nod to let know the general was there. He was waiting outside ready to lead the group around the camp, so spirited they could hear his hooves stamping the few rocks there was to stamp on assertively. The mares bowed again as Celestia would let them leave, rolling her eyes discreetly after Twilight's thanking had ceased before she noticed the sky blue pegasus hesitating to follow her friends. "What is it?" She asked, whatever the burden she was ready to hear it.

"Well..." Dash rubbed her ear in uneasiness. "I have this friend... and she asked me for help but I kinda' let her down..." She stalled here, short.  
"Isn't she your friend?" The princess finally answered. "If you trust her, she will trust you." And with that she pulled a fruit from the basket: "Now, are you sure you don't want a fruit?"  
"Thank you! For the advice... and the proposition, but I must go now."

A gasp outside made her leave even sooner, her friends surrounding the general all muscles and confident, two horns flanking his head strength written on his ink colored fur. Fluttershy had greeted him naturally, taking her friends by surprise, "hello mister Iron Will". The minotaur laughed heavily, happy to see his first success here on the battlefield and he was certain she would bring doom to her enemies, making her blush. The other mares were speechless, eyes wide in front of that brute force with a tie. With that he took out a branch, covered one end with his fur lotion then scratched it to let it inflame, a torch to see through the beginning of the night.

Of course they had questions, given they wouldn't ask them the shy mare took on her to inquire why he was the general. A sudden pose brutal Iron Will gave his line at the very instant then specified, he was there to prepare the army for the battle to come. "How so?" Applejack intervened, and to turn to her the minotaur struck another pose. He clenched his fist, then yelled "by being assertive!" They weren't convinced, Twilight among them especially suspicious as there had been no chapter about it in her book, she showed the cover to the minotaur who dismissed it immediately, wars weren't gained by books, sweat was what it took! So he rectified his tie, the flame of his torch near one horn then he made sign for them to follow him as he would present them his greatest result.

Everywhere in the camp ponies were returning to their tents or around fires where pots and sticks would let food cook, smells of corn and celery floating between their pavilions. It was dark, yet the sun was still visible partly faded behind the horizon in a very warm blade of light. Ambling down the slope again Twilight had to ask what the organization of the camp was because she couldn't find any, because there was none the minotaur supposed, he didn't care much for this. For all he knew ponies simply arrived and put their tents where there still was some place left. He stopped a remark with a sudden move of his arm, almost slashed the air and fixed, asked them if they saw it. Before them was a flat space left empty and delimited by poles, in which a group of ponies lead by a guard was walking. They did notice the group, they simply couldn't see what was special about it.

"Pay attention!" And he fiercely pointed to them: "Their walk is perfectly paced! It's as I say, show some spine, stay in line! Their enemies will never break them now!"  
Fluttershy was hesitant, risked a: "Are you sure?"  
"When in doubt, give no thought!" With a new pose: "They will stamp on the other side in a breath!"  
"Sure, if them stamping don't turn into a stampede..."

He would reassure them again, his nostrils fuming at the light of his torch every single step had been taken to ensure ponies would win. Plus, he added with a little less enthusiasm, it was a given as they would be the only ones having guards in their ranks. "What?" The friends reacted altogether, a flow of questions harassing the minotaur before he shouted for silence, fixed a new pose to make them walk back a bit. No, griffons had nothing like the princess's guards, so whatever the outcome those would still win the day eventually. It was lowering the merits of his work, so he preferred to hide it, yet tomorrow would be nothing but a breath when the guard and their armors would shine under Celestia's sun. "When you put it that way..." Dash admitted, still unconvinced when her friends finally reassured about the upcoming battle had returned to watching ponies walk in rank.

"Maybe," the sky blue pegasus forced herself to say, "maybe it will be alright..."  
"I have not worked for just alright!" Iron Will reacted. "I will accept nothing short of a crushing success!"

The confidence he had, the strength he showed just as the lines would break to return to their tents, the final exercise finished to persuade the group so happy now they could know, even in the dark, that the others had shining smiles. Their voices rejoiced added to the clamors of the army dining in the beginning of the night, their multiple fires lit throwing columns of black smoke in the black sky where only a handful stars had appeared. "General Iron Will?" The unicorn asked, her mane almost engulfed in the obscurity, she wanted to know where the enemy was, she had so many questions her books wouldn't answer but the others called her immediately, it was late and they had to sleep. Not at the royal tent so Applejack told them about her family, an invitation for all to stay among them as long as they wanted.

Still, as they went the unicorn merged in darkness kept a slower amble, muzzle low skimming the flat grass, she kept looking at the minotaur who would follow them, still spirited, still talking about his amazing work. The mare finally decided to insist, come to his side she wanted to be shown at least where the battle would happen. Even if it was night time, now, it was such a puzzlement for her, Iron Will finally accepted. They left the group and in a completely different direction, gained the second hill where tents where the most compact and most of the boxes and barrels had been piled. He began to climb one of those piles, not even bothered when on its summit he told her to follow if she really wanted to see the enemy.

"I'm pretty sure that there is no griffon on those boxes."  
"Less reflection, more ascension!" He shouted back.

It was an argument she couldn't win, Twilight followed stumbling a bit, in mid-course the minotaur just strained his arm and lifted her up to the top, as he told her he had done with the entire army. "No you've not" but he cut her short, showing her the surroundings that could be seen from this highest position. There were unicorns from Canterlot, pegasi from Cloudsdale and ponies from everywhere he guessed, and the tents aligned where those of Celestia's guard as her sister Luna and her own troop would keep Equestria safe in their absence. He kept going, yet the passionate mare wouldn't hear much, in contemplation of the plain. Far away behind the landscape were columns of black smoke rising that numerous stars would allow to see. On the ground were blazes of fires, just tiny lights that the night would reveal. They covered a vast distance, so many fires she couldn't count them. She quickly opened her book, consulted a few pages then the index, nothing about this, a lost attempt trying to find wherever there was something even comparable.

Her search made Iron Will stop, the minotaur upset to have talked for nothing growled for her to listen, he was mentioning the captain of the unicorn force Blueblood but the mare closing her book excused herself, the fatigue and stress had taken their toll. She jumped from the pile then ran away leaving the general behind, she kept running down the slope until tiredness would really take on her. "I don't understand" her words quickly vanished among the tents. At that moment she figured she didn't know where the others were, over her a sky full of stars and the moon slowly rising, all white. By chance guards were still on patrol, the unicorn could ask and like her friends before, find where the Apple Family had set their tents.

A new one had been put for them, in a matter of minutes it had joined the other pavilions almost touching the wild grass, Twilight immediately knew the group was there as a guard was in post in front of it, and she would hear their voices all excited from inside. "What's happening?" She asked to the guard who explained, he had delivered a letter from Ponyville, by Celestia's order. Under covers or in sleeping bags her friends were commenting on those news, the little gossips of their village so harmless. The unicorn entered, put down her saddlebags and deployed what would be her bed.

"So, ya found all the answer ya wanted?"  
She was slipping her dark purple mane into the sleeping bag: "No. Not really."  
"There ain't no way to satisfy ya!"

Cozy and comfy the cold of night wouldn't reach them, they kept talking about the letter, the answer they would write tomorrow, if it was fine to bother the princess with that. "It is" the student affirmed, rolling her back to the other side. It was then that Applejack told the shy pegasus she could mention her knight to Rarity. An immediate wonder, they never heard of that night, it sounded impossible yet Fluttershy would promise, she really did see one, she muttered, he was wearing a white armor. Maybe a guard captain, or they would ask the general tomorrow. They had time now.

For all she knew Twilight concluded it was possible, and for once it was something the book would talk about. No, she added slipping into the bag, that was the only thing that made sense. No other pony did hear that mumble, mane on the bag her hooves hiding the muzzle she called for dreams, the group exhausted would already forget the letter and let the night take them. A list time the unicorn opened her eyes, slightly, a sound she thought she heard but the tent was now still. She would mutter again, if everything would be alright, those words as soon as pronounced sleep would leave only one pony awake.


	4. 4 First End

A princess would face the depth of war, surrounded by her guards at the ephemeral time where all could still change she stood tall and firm, deployed her wings and raised, and with her the called sun was rising, two burning stars alike as the white alicorn would reach the zenith, a blinding light welcomed the dawn of a new day. The camp was silent, still asleep, the first glimmers travelling through alleys of grass searched for ponies to awaken, found only the patrols relentless, with the last of stars disappearing it gave the tents their stripes of colours back. Clouds went adrift left for themselves like an ethereal mane in its awakening, set ablaze by the morning, they would float and unravel.

The young ponies were deep in their dreams all four curled feeling the warmth of their covers or sleeping bags. The tent tissue was bright yet shadows kept leaping on their faces, carpeted the floor. Dash, first to awaken, muttered a lazy war cry before sleep would catch on, the place quiet again ignored the day call.

Yet at the entrance the guard had just received new instructions, left his post to enter, a long look at those mares and their genuine expressions, eyes closed, so calm. The stallion rigid in his uniform cleared his throat, tapped the ground a couple times then waited. They wouldn't move so he insisted, slapped earth in one heavy strike. It gave a spasm to Fluttershy's foreleg, the young pegasus rubbed her cheek on the bag, a tiny smile when she would calm. From behind a head emerged, coat grainy still ruffled, Applejack distinguished through her hazy sight that her brother was now wearing armour. Somehow she didn't react, then recollections of where she was, so far from her farm, and there was a war, and every new idea reduced her mild smile, but she got up nonetheless.

"Anything happening?" She asked, her hat between her teeth.  
The guard confirmed: "Wake up your friends. The army moves for battle."  
"What?" Nearby the sky blue pegasus had jumped in the air: "Like, today?"

A nod from the stallion, under his helmet his expression impossible to read, yet they felt a tension bolting in their bodies. It wasn't just today, it was right now, everywhere ponies opened their eyes on this news, the first few getting out hooves fresh in a grass full of dew. More and more showed ambling downhill in direction of the field, the rumours of their trot merged with the rumours they conveyed, of wonder. A few passed in front of the tent, silhouettes that the day would reveal, slowly the agitation was growing to assemble. "It's going to happen!" Rainbow Dash yelled shacking Twilight with two hooves on her shoulder, as she would jolt her dark purple crest in surprise Fluttershy opened her eyes on the panicked eyes of her pegasus friend. "Like, right now!" She detailed and the shy mare under her gasped an okay.

"Everypony please stay calm" The unicorn still shaken asked, then noticed: "Applejack, where are you going?"  
"Don't worry Twilight! Me and Big Mac will wait for ya outside!"

She wouldn't wait pressed by stress the mare rolled her cover tight, put on her saddlebags, almost took her backpack then fully harnessed she went out to discover the scarce crowd around and repeat to herself exactly Twilight's question. "What the hay am I doing?" She smacked the ground then sighed, at least the rest of the Apple family was still in their tents. Her brother inside was rinsing his head, calm, watched his fringe refuse to flatten. It was the same coat like clay that pulled the plough under her window, the same unflappable look when he would try to control his mature mane with his hoof. She came by, a greeting from each and suddenly she was in his legs too happy to let him continue his toilet.

The others were coming out too still escorted, the guard ensured that the flow of ponies wouldn't disturb them. They felt overwhelmed even as the camp hadn't fully awakened pegasi were roaming over their heads, file after file ponies and mares trotted in direction of high grass. They heard a strong voice, a bellowing all spirited to enjoin the army in its advance. Iron Will slid before them hand high and greeted the group with victory on his assertive smile. If they were ready to do it, he yelled and everypony around, Big Mac in his way too, answered they were. The minotaur brushed his arms with comfort. It inspired Fluttershy a "yay" while Twilight asked for details, her curiosity getting the better of her, if she wanted to find out the general said, they were free to follow him.

Of the very first questions the unicorn had was why he had no uniform, checking her book she confirmed, as an officer he should at least have a ribbon, or medals. "You think fashion, I want action!" Saying that he corrected his tie, proud, a grin all the way to the field. High grass had already covered their legs, the shy pegasus absorbed in it as she was ambling low, only her smooth mane would make her visible. Behind Applejack kept talking with her brother, two passionate discussions on two different subjects, the battle that was about to happen. They snapped out of it, so many ponies around them they hardly believed it, the sky crawling of them and everywhere flattening grass a crowd larger than they could witness. Another bellow from the general and guards began to align the troops.

"Would you look at that!" Applejack said, impressed. "No way we ain't losing now!"

"I..." but the passionate unicorn added nothing, a thought kept in her wavering eyebrows she followed the others past the crowd to face all of them, at a short distance. There was a rock tall enough for Fluttershy to use as a hiding, on which Iron Will mounted, making it the focus of everypony. "Ponies!" A gasp interrupted him, then he continued his speech to strengthen the will of Celestia's army, so spirited that when he reached a high pitch all those listening clapped, including the mares, then he continued and continued.

"Okay, it's official" Rainbow Dash noted. "We lost him."

The fierce mare pressed her friends to leave, their place was aside the princess, yet as Twilight agreed she kept watching the field extending in front of them all, a vast distance of grass finishing on a crest, and she tried worried to look past that crest where she knew the enemy was. She felt it, a tension grabbing her, tense, the grass was covering her field of sight still nothing moving when a rainbow tail waved in front of her broke her attention. Dash was patiently overhanging her, light ablaze around the pegasus as she waited for her friend to follow. They joined Fluttershy, helped her convince the stubborn mare to leave her brother alone, a last sign at him and covered by the general speech all trotted back to the camp, by the hill, towards Celestia.

She was dominating the battlefield superb at the highest ground, her coat of purity alone enough to awe her surrounding, her horn at calm dictated her will to the army. Her collar, crown and shoes weren't stellar, goldsmith in a court they were pale and tarnishing by the plain light, a hold to her magnificence. She would sip her tea, bring her silk handkerchief to her lips then quietly greet the mares as they arrived, a quick hide of the basket by the guards. From there the camp seemed desert, only them few isolated at the eminence before the plain, rising from the tents a wonder lavender for the faithful student that made her almost halt, head turned, she stood below quickly passed by her friends and what she saw.

During the night when all was hidden, it was just one black mass of earth down the flaming horizon. Now she could discover every detail, from this height and position the crest would let her see past it another distance before colours of tents afar, and she didn't care anymore. They were there, by groups sprinkled on its length she could see the enemy already occupying the crest, tiny griffons hard to distinguish, waiting. She saw them spread scarce, numerous yet she could guess, less than ponies, and there were other groups split on two mounds at each side like continuations of the relief. Most of all the mirroring light of a lake in the morning had let her perplexed, vast surface now clearly visible that she couldn't see when in the field. So many things she couldn't see down there.

Their own army was taking form, from the large assembly guards were pressing ranks to take place one for the unicorns, almost immediately under them, one for earth ponies and, at the farthest point, one for pegasi. She took a last glance at griffons away, their own ranks broken or inexistent, a tepid smile and Twilight trotted to the circle that formed before the princess. She was asking them, her voice millenary making their little hearts vibrate, if they didn't want to send a letter to their friends back at Ponyville.

"Writing a letter?" The disbelief of Dash was blatant, "when the battle is about to start? We don't have time for that!"

Shadows had reduced, the scent of humid plants was tingling her nose, the fierce pegasus had lain down wings deployed to mark her silhouette in the grass. Down at the field the general untiring of discourse was still motivating his ranks as the last ponies arrived in stretched lines.

"Anything you want to add to the letter?" Twilight asked her joyfully.  
"Urgh!" She covered her face with her forelegs: "When will they finally decide to go and fight!"  
"… go and fight. There!"

With a last glowing move she signed, rolled the letter before another glow replaced hers, brighter, the princess promised it would be delivered this instant. "Relax" Applejack told an impatient Rainbow Dash. The ground was fresh yet comfortable, the day delightful and she admitted, it was quite a worthy sight. She would then catch a few shoots near her, for herself, chew them. It let the pegasus even more frustrated, yet somehow resigned she watched the sky, those clouds unravelling to no end, a few words to accept the peaceful pace of war.

A guard arrived landing near he approached to announce the army was almost ready, on the field all ranks formed for the three elements, he added only one pony was missing. The captain of the unicorns hadn't shown yet, behind his words the stallion hid that as long as he was missing, Iron Will would keep "encouraging the troop". All waited a bit more, looking around, asking a few questions when suddenly Fluttershy leaped in the air, repeating: "I knew it was true!" There was her knight, the one she saw that nopony heard of. He was ambling at the edge of the camp, shining in his shiny white armour full of golden ornaments. The other mares had come to her forming a compact group to better see it, they agreed, it was really a knight covered by metal from ear to tail more than even in Twilight's book. Behind them Celestia repressed a laugh.

"He will be pleased" she told them "to hear that title. This is prince Blueblood."

The guard confirmed, that the captain of unicorns had arrived, a moment and Applejack first burst into laugh, shortly followed by all but the serious stallions. While her friends were rolling in grass, herself tears of laughter in her eyes the young pegasus felt a bit of remorse, suggested that maybe he was a good fighter. The prince was moving through a lane open in the middle of unicorn ranks, passed before them he stopped so close that a mare had to break and guide him further by wide gestures, the guard explained, because with the helmet on his head the prince couldn't hear anything. It left the group unsure to continue, their attention to Fluttershy as she was thinking of her first encounter with him, then Twilight reminded them they had told Rarity about it. It would take Iron Will's striking bellow to stop their laughing and joking, war cries running all along for the army to advance.

For a moment it seemed the lines would break but guards everywhere took off and lead, spaced far they gave the rhythm. The same way the minotaur would yell and sweat and, slowly, ponies reformed, stepped together on the field. It was a rough amble, broad and loud at first, then as it became more and more precise with every roll of steps a renewed alignment the groups would hit earth at the same time, they felt it, the mares on their hill saw the vast crowd moving solid, of so many colours it let the plain dreary in comparison, they felt the strikes of hooves even from their position, like a thousand of them battling strong, provoking their own earthquake, the same in the air a sound of storm growing strong.

On that they realized, and Twilight explained from her book, the battle had begun. The army showed a single tight front, lines of ponies resolute even as they slowly crossed the field, their pace had made griffons react. They appeared on the crest a fringe of wings by the grass, some flying, in this movement brushed hastily they formed their own line. Yet it seemed so frail, but a feather snake still asleep, trying to move like trapped in the green landscape. Facing them the pony army wouldn't stop, on the contrary, strengthening the pace the centre moved further ahead, Iron Will all too happy the ranks followed, Applejack first caught it, that the sides were slowly bending behind, forming more and more of a bow directed at their enemy. It was a surprise, Dash asking why they wouldn't keep it straight, the shy pegasus feared something was wrong but behind them the princess was confident.

"I think…" She wanted it to be true, Twilight wanted it to be true: "I think they're forming a horseshoe formation."

Right and left the distance wouldn't let them see it, Applejack's brother balanced his head, "right and left" the mare aside him scolded, hit the ground harder to show him just to be scolded the same, the whole army occupied at treading on each other's hooves proud to keep the line straight, Big Mac kept his glare for the enemy. The sun had had time to jump up in the air, at their tidy pace their battling manes together strained they approached the numberless forest of flowing wings before them, more and more in the air only kept away by guards, ponies would oppose their tight ranks, the drum of their legs to cover their picky complaints. They had reached the slope, as the distance shortened all shabby fights would stop to face the threatening enemy, and for minutes they couldn't count all would concentrate on stomping the ground right and left until the line before them wavered. As more and more took off suddenly griffons broke and fled, by groups all along the crest the whole opposition was giving ground, a few minutes before the army reached that position, the general first taking a heroic stature in face of danger, their opponents were long gone.

Yet they kept their ranks tight, at their turn covering the relief back legs particularly tense they had to wait, more rumours coming conveyed by whispers, that the unicorns had taken position too, all that remained was on their right for pegasi to dislodge the adversary the same way. His only reaction, Bic Mac blinked still unflappable, his tongue a bit dry, a bit of sweat. "That's it? We win?" The word would come and go uncertain, before an ambling army of winged ponies this time griffons held ground, and the two had met. All were anxious of what would happen, then a guard came and told the minotaur that this side of the battlefield had sit together in the high grass, the presence of gold uniforms couldn't prevent both side from fraternising.

On this last stand the remaining enemy position had fallen, from the hill afar they couldn't see any threat left. Rainbow Dash first seemed to wake up, realizing, she felt excitement:

"We won…" She asked. "We've won!" Then: "How lame!"  
"T'was all just a bunch of scared chickens!"

Under the same excitement the two other mares hugged, a happiness they had held for so many days finally expressed in their every leap. Down and away the field was quiet, quiet the mounds, the fringe of high ground running to the lake wide, all occupied, their strong ranks victorious. More than any of her subjects princess Celestia would radiate of pleasure, up on her graceful legs she thanked for this outcome, she was amused by Dash's spite the pegasus in a craze screaming at clouds to come back if they dared. "Wait" a few steps toward the battlefield Twilight pointed a guard flying back to them, skimming earth at high speed the stallion flew over tents then landed among the group of mares just to be assailed by questions, he ignored their excitement to address the message of his captain.

Rigors of war were enough, it began, with all due respect the tired army didn't need another speech from their general. Then came the pegasi behaviour, "chickens" Applejack teased her fierce friend. The report followed, that griffons were rallying, from the crest the army could see them forming their own ranks to oppose those of ponies. "I understand" the princess simply said, softly, she reassured the mares. Her guard confirmed, as they were talking turning to the field they discovered the line of uniforms flying again, the ranks tightened were ready to meet any charge. They made it once, they would do it again, with that the guard asked again the princess's authority to silence their general then left.

Eagle silhouettes appeared ferocious in the sky, a stream of them leaving the right mound where pegasi dispersed let them go, after their flight had ceased nothing would move anymore, the entire field they could see the four mares grouped around Twilight's dark mane Fluttershy in her legs expecting clamours, or flames, or something bad she gasped, all was so tiny for them, so distant and so calm, "there!" The sky blue pegasus provoked a short panic because a second guard was flying towards them.

As he approached, behind the stallion the crest shuddered again an agitation sudden among the first ranks of ponies tightened so close they were flank on flank, they would almost see it a shock pulsing through the troops, legs biting the soil their ankles came to play, bent and stretched pushed back a waving effort the army held. It turned quiet again, ranks loosened an instant strong again withstood a pressure the young mares couldn't see, only guess, that they could feel. It lasted, this time they saw griffons emerging from parts of the melee, trying to fly their way through to be met by the guards aligned, those tiny silhouettes in the distance touching each other violently, to be repealed. That seemed to never finish, the messenger flying at them hadn't reached the camp when the group of friends shivered. He too, feeling it, looked back and slowed.

Denied at the centre the pressure was now flowing to the sides of the pony formation, the guard landed on top of the hill his message completely forgotten, unable to leave this sight, the same way bristles darkened when pressed under a patting the ranks closed at the enemy, until there was no rank left but grass on the slope. "No, no, no no" Dash turned to Twilight's fright, she hadn't time to explain, a mass of wings had risen from one side over the lake, roaming free past the army lines. Part came back on the main formation's flank, just to be met with the same unbreakable stand, they turned to the mound unicorns occupied.

Twilight was shrivelled: "This should not happen. I'm almost certain this should not happen."

Encouraged by the free sky more and more griffons were flying in circle over the mound, just as they did on the other side of the battlefield another breach was made between earth ponies and pegasi and they saw the gold uniforms rushing to bock that advance, most of them sent in the way of the advancing enemy in a gigantic air fight. But the faithful student could only watch as unicorns had improvised a new formation, dominated they would circle closer and closer, pressed from every side they were totally surrounded. The few guards with them as last defence, she saw glimmers from the horns of stallions and mares, sparkles flying everywhere without effect. In the middle of that position was Blueblood, in his shiny armour, completely passive. His subjects were poking him to get a reaction, the moment after he had turned running away from the mound.

Rests of courage evaporated with that move, the unicorns panicked began to scream and run blindly, soon parts of the formation was fleeing with their captain, bullied all the way by plunging enemies.

"This didn't happen."  
Applejack had taken her hat off, glaring at it: "Just great. Now we're the chickens, and we don't have them wings!"  
"Um…" A shy voice responded. "Pegasi have wings… if that helps…"  
"No 'cause they ain't using them right now!"

Left on the second mound the winged ponies were watching the battle unfold, the same way earth ponies kept still at the crest still in ranks, parts wavering, everywhere enveloping them griffons battled the air in complete supremacy. There were but few guards left with them, almost all trying to stop the breach, in battle their collars and helmets fulminated, push after push they repelled the enemy force, forced them back behind the crest. It was a short victory as on the left near the lake griffons were overwhelming pony positions, those on the ground running away from clashes over their head. There, too, once guards regrouped and arrived, the attack would fail, again griffons fled leaving a flank in disarray.

Worse was the unicorn formation scattered on the field despite efforts to rally, some halted hidden in grass the others kept running, the only cohesion left was little groups erring in panic. From their hill like those scared ponies the group of friends could see the uniforms of Celestia's guard rushing all along the line to repel assault after assault, tiny gold trails in the sky against the mass of dark wings pressing them from all sides, more and more without their presence the centre would break, trembling at the screams, the sight of so many griffons over them stallions and mares were abandoning their post. And as the formation itself kept strong, those desertions eroding the effort would send more and more ponies fleeing on the plain. It took time, a long, painful time, before the exhaustion of guards would make the situation apparent to most, before all Twilight.

"Princess, quick! We can still win!" She trotted to Celestia who, of all, remained silent. "If the pegasi help protect the line…"  
"But that would leave the side undefended!" Dash protested.  
Following her, after an hesitation: "And… and it would put them in danger…"

She was stunned, unable to answer. In distress the young student turned to Applejack, hat between her teeth the brave mare wouldn't react anymore all of her attention fixed on an abstract point among the line, fear and hope merged on her face. "Applejack…" but they were right, she answered holding back her distress, if guards were overwhelmed then pegasi would amount to nothing. It made the purple unicorn stumble, looking around she begged the princess to prove them wrong, yet the powerful alicorn just closed her eyes. She was ordering retreat, they would abandon the crest to the griffon army.

They watched the winged stallion return to the field, carrying the order, to fall back and regroup near the camp. Sadness had replaced their joy, but somehow they still felt better, Fluttershy would smile a bit and to an overwhelmed Twilight she put her leg on her friend shoulder, muttered it was the only thing to do. "Maybe you're right…" They were cut in their exchange, the messenger had just left the edge of the encampment that the entire line had turned into rout. The same battling sound, the same strong pace they felt in their hearts, a thousand hooves breaking the calm to storm the field, ponies were flowing down the slope in vast troops, like long blades that the terrain made wave. Only groups were left behind isolated, among them an infuriated minotaur smashing his adversaries with his horns, with his bare hands and with catchphrases. At the same time the second mound was assailed and the battle, shortly begun, before so many enemies, quickly turned to panic.

Before them the entire battlefield had deteriorated, with the last position fallen dispersed groups of ponies converged on the slope, there their numbers strengthened they turned and charged griffons scarce themselves, in a merge of pursuits from every side, feathers and coats confounded near the crest in the clamours of fight.

"Your highness!" The brave mare finally burst: "Please do something!"  
But she looked herself worried, asking ponies to stay calm, her raised hoof for sole appeasement.  
"Twilight!"

Rainbow Dash had turned to her lavender friend, to find her lost in her brook her glowing horn making pages scroll fast in search of an answer, the sky blue pegasus just let her frustration out in a scream and dash away. "No wait!" Twilight tried to stop her, according to her book- books didn't win battle, she would, with this promise Dash flew straight into the battle. Behind her still trying to reason even when she had left, the passionate unicorn could only add:

"It says a single pony can't change the course of war."

The fierce mare was already rushed past the edge of the camp, at the first groups of scared unicorns she yelled at them, to show some courage and fight, she kept flying to fleeing ponies and told them to return where the battle was, then griffons were blocking her way. She blazed through them at high speed to find herself in the middle of the air fight, opponents threatening each other in tight curves, so many isolated battles that she could only witness a fraction of them, trying to scream for attention she felt a presence behind her, turned to find a guard protecting her from two griffons. "Watch it!" She felt fear, leaped away then tried to find that uniform, in vain, the melee too hectic for her to follow.

Again, desperately, she tried to rally pegasi after her, and a few followed before the fight would get them apart again, those already grouped didn't even notice her as she got past them, a last time she took hold of a fleeing stallion, shook him and told him to fight. "Let me go!" He pushed her, the moment after she had to avoid another tight flight like hissing projectiles. All around and on the ground the improvised formations of ponies were turning tides, harassed, with the guards they were the only remain of Celestia's army.

"Where is she?" Now Applejack was trembling. "I can't see her!"  
"Please please please!" The unicorn was crouched on the ground. "Let her be somewhere safe!"

She opened her eyes, noticing the lone pegasus rising sky high fast enough to dispel clouds at her passage. "Oh, there she is…" she sighed in relief, then: "Attempting… oh no." Their friend lost in the sky, not even a silhouette, had stopped overhanging the entire battlefield. The Sonic Rainboom, Fluttershy finished, but if it was possible, reckless the brave mare cut fast throwing her hat to the ground she stomped on it and yelled at her friend to stop. How long it did last, after all that happened they couldn't tell, the sun was fierce at that hour, the friends were paying no more attention to the fight, only to the mare, the moment she would dash straight down, fearing the instant that came.

That hesitation, she had seen ponies pushing back near the top of the crest, desperate efforts from the guard to restore a line immediately broken, as most of the fight concentrated between the slope and the first mound she sighed, put on her goggles and, for a second, glanced at the hill where her friends where, and the princess. "We tried your way, now let's do mine!" In a loop she was plunging, the rousing wind at her ears, legs tense her hooves pierced the air unveiling a straight path, down the ground already close she would ignore it only one thing in her mind, "I'm doing it" she hissed, her wings pushed further tended at the extreme as speed accumulated she could feel it, before her, at a moment from this moment that made her very existence, she was burning, she was doing it, clouds dispersed disappeared the instant she crossed them then she caught it, the ground too close with the crest, the lake, the numberless griffons and ponies.

One second, she passed through the fighting crowd not even seen so fast, crashed into the lake, another second and a tremendous deflagration stopped every fight, water had burst from the lake in a titanic column reaching such heights that every last one on and out of the battlefield could see it break, as if it was solid, parts on its side sliding and falling before the whole column crashed down. Shaken by sound, by the trembling ground both armies would flee, when they saw where the column was and had fallen, with the air still intensely humid, rainbows form, a fountain of them hazy leaping from the lake to bend in all directions. Like a signature, ponies exhausted rejoiced at this sight while the griffons, terror in their every act, the very second routed far past the crest.

A sudden breath as she got her head out of still falling water, Dash found herself down the lake again in the agitated currents, she had not even enough strength to move a leg. A wave sent her back on the surface, near the grass where she got a hoof, rolled on her back to notice the crowd forming around her.

"Okay, make fun of me, at least I tried…"

Near them a blinding flash let place to the group of mares, Fluttershy first hoped on her friend and hugged her, in tears, she was yelling so low how happy she was that all they could hear was a high-pitch squeak. The brave mare had stepped in, without her hat to cover her blond fringe she looked helpless, at her turn she hugged her fierce friend with a knock of the hoof as only punishment. Already pressed by them Dash asked where Twilight was, to feel the dark purple mane against her cheek, the unicorn lain down near her lectured her in a happy passionate voice.

The battle had ended, as the crowd got larger and larger to cheer their heroin the rest of the army was ambling back to the camp, under the warm sun of Celestia the friends felt tired too, proposed to go back. "To Ponyville?" The pegasus asked head down while she was lifted, carried on by a triumphal crowd. It was a good time, Twilight thought, to write a letter, so she called Spike then recalled, it would have to wait.

"My dear friends Rarity, Pinkie Pie, my assistant Spike and all of Ponyville,  
Once, I thought a single pony couldn't change the course of war. Rainbow Dash proved me wrong by winning the fight in more or less ten seconds. She made all griffons flee and, I'm confident, ended the war.  
Right now we are tired but happy, peace should be signed tomorrow and just after that we will be on our way home. I'm still not sure it was really a war, but then again this is definitely how one should end.  
Expect more details when we come back…"


	5. Plan

**And that was it, the first four out of twenty-six chapters of an epic pony war. I thought I would conclude with the plan - shortened of its chapter descriptions beginning at chapter five, because.  
Then follows a "poem" planned for chapter ten - it was meant to be inserted as dialogs in the narration - that I used as a mark for what I was writing. The "core story" as I began to call it. The belief in something that simply wasn't there.**

Let's leave it at that.  


Chapter 1 : Game of chess  
Derpy lost Celestia's message, and Twilight goes and win against Leone, provoking the war between griffons and ponies.  
Chapter 2 : Acting  
All act as if there was no war, yet consequences are visible. Twilight is finally convinced to go and help Celestia on the battlefield.  
Chapter 3 : War Fair  
On the way, Dash "looks for Gilda". They discover the army lead by Iron Will. The belief is, one battle will solve all.  
Chapter 4 : First end  
After armies have assembled, the battle begins. Slowly the pony army, not used to war, turns to disarray but Dash performs a rainbow boom that saves the day.

Chapter 5 : Ponyville  
Chapter 6 : Like animals  
Chapter 7 : Blank Flank  
Chapter 8 : Prisoner of War  
Chapter 9 : On scales  
Chapter 10 : Realization  
Chapter 11 : Unknown one

Chapter 12 : Reinforcement  
Chapter 13 : Thin pink line  
Chapter 14 : Second end  
Chapter 15 : Distress signal  
Chapter 16 : Crusaders  
Chapter 17 : Pegafight  
Chapter 18 : Taste of apples

Chapter 19 : An indivisible bond  
Chapter 20 : Most precious  
Chapter 21 : Third end  
Chapter 22 : Attrition  
Chapter 23 : Plain calm  
Chapter 24 : Celestial

Chapter 25 : Hooves down  
Chapter 26 : Letters

_My legs are tense my heart must yield_  
_As those ponies march to the field._  
_Is it my guilt is it my fault?_  
_Before us stands an enemy._  
_We were all just fillies and colt_  
_Now united as one army,_  
_How is it that such a bond_  
_Is the last one our hearts could long!_

_Tell me, aren't you shy? Are you afraid of harm?_  
_We've decided we would take arms._  
_Tell me, are you really fine with this fight?_  
_We'll show this might how ponies fight._

_Others told me it was not fine_  
_Being happy on the front line_  
_But to show gloom when doom would loom_  
_No thanks! Pink calls for playfulness!_  
_To face unrest and make joy bloom!_  
_More cheers mean more courage not less!_  
_And if fear gets the upper hoof_  
_I will be there all sadness-proof!_

_Tell me, aren't you shy? Are you afraid of harm?_  
_We've decided we would take arms._  
_Tell me, are you really fine with this fight?_  
_We'll show this might how ponies fight._

_I did my best digging the mud,_  
_Trenches against the claws and thud…_  
_My brother's there, somewhere far,_  
_Soon to gallop on the pasture._  
_Best be fiery! Hearts like a star._  
_Don't worry much for the future:_  
_Give the order that we stand fast_  
_So that through us friendship can last._

_Tell me, aren't you shy? Are you afraid of harm?_  
_We've decided we would take arms._  
_Tell me, are you really fine with this fight?_  
_We'll show this might how ponies fight._


End file.
